Gossip
by natalie s
Summary: A simple misunderstanding aboard Enterprise spirals out of control.


Author's note

The idea for this fic just popped into my head, and of course I had to write it. I'd appreciate your reviews, I haven't written humour before and i'd like to know your opinions. This fic is probably set sometime during season 2.

Disclaimer -I don't own Enterprise, or any of the characters.

Rating -T

Summary - A simple misunderstanding spirals out of control aboard Enteprise.

* * *

Trip didn't know what it was but the second he got woke up this morning, he knew it was going to be a bad day. And so far, he was right! It was one of those days Trip wished he had never become an engineer. He, and T'pol had been crawling through Enterprise's crawl shafts for the last two hours sorting out a problem with a specific section of the ship, T'pol had offered her assistance as Engineering had their hands full at the moment, unlike the science department. Trip had been more than happy for her help, he was tired, hungry and sweaty, and getting the job done faster meant he was free to have a nice hot shower, and crawl into bed and sleep. Something he couldn't do until this damn problem was fixed! 

"I believe this is the main junction, which is causing all the problems we have been having." T'pol stated, and stopped. Trip nodded and moved next to her.

Removing the casing his fingers followed several components and wires. "I see the problem; this connection overloaded and short circuited this entire section." Trip indicated with his hand, and reached into his pocket withdrawing several tools. "We should be able to fix this in no time at all," he muttered to the Vulcan.

Trip's eyes fixed on the job at hand, and using his tools, he adjusted several components. Several sparks suddenly spurted out of the system. Trip let out a high-pitched yelp as he squeezed his eyes shut. Bringing his hands up to his face, he opened his eyes, blinking several times.

"Are you injured Commander?" T'pol asked, he looked over to her and shook his head, allowing a small smile to appear on his face, indicating he was ok.

"I guess I didn't count on it having any power left" he responded, blinking rapidly.

"Are you eyes ok, Commander?" she asked concerned.

"They're fine, a few sparks just got in them, that's all."

"You will let me be the judge of that, look at me commander."

Trip turned to face her, his eyes were slightly sore but otherwise he was fine. T'pol placed her hands on the side of his head and held his eyelids open. Moving slightly closer to him to check his eyes.

"You know your bed-side manner has much to be desired T'pol" he smirked. The Vulcan frowned in annoyance.

"I believe you should go and see Doctor Phlox, to be sure." she responded.

A noise behind them disturbed their conversation. "…Err, I'm sorry I disturbed you two." the high-pitched voice of a young ensign squeaked.

T'pol removed her hands, satisfied that the Commander was not seriously injured. Unbeknownst to them they had not realised how suspicious their positions appeared. T'pol with her hands on the commander, and Trip mere inches from T'pol's face.

Trip turned around, if Ensign Kent was coming to tell him that something else had gone wrong, he swore he would scream.

"What do you want Kent" Trip asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"The captain wanted to know if you've fixed the problem yet." The young ensign stated, her gaze locked upon her two senior officers. They were still sitting very close to each other, but it appeared it didn't concern them.

"We will have fixed the problem within the hour" T'pol replied in her usual monotone voice. The Ensign nodded, and turned around, heading back the way she had just come from. Anna Hess wouldn't believe what she had just seen!

* * *

The second Ensign Kent arrived in engineering she sought Anna Hess, Enterprise's gossip queen. 

"I swear, it looked like they had just kissed, T'pol was holding his head in her hands, and the Commander was this far away from her." Kent motioned, showing a small gap between her thumb and index finger.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like T'pol".

"Commander Tucker did sound seriously annoyed when I interrupted them. And he has a thing for alien women right? "

Hess raised her eyebrows, she couldn't argue with that.

And from there, the news spread.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened with T'pol and Commander Tucker, an Ensign found them making out in Enterprise's crawl spaces." 

"Seriously, tongues and everything?"

"I guess so, I mean I always thought there was something between them, they argue all the time. I'm telling you its unresolved sexual tension.

"Except it doesn't sound so unresolved now, does it!"

* * *

"Have you heard Sub commander T'pol and Commander Tucker were doing _it, _and an engineering Ensign saw them." 

"Where?"

I don't know, but it must have been somewhere in engineering, I swear Commander Tucker lives there!"

"Yeah, but I'm so jealous of T'pol, I was hoping to go to the next movie night with Commander Tucker."

"So were a lot of other women, I don't think T'pol's going to be on the top of anyone's popularity list for a long time."

* * *

Trip and T'pol finished fixing the problem quicker than expected. T'pol had ordered the commander to get checked out with Phlox. Trip wasn't going to argue, his eyes had gone blood shot, and were really starting to sting now. As they walked through the ships corridors, Trip became very paranoid. Every crewmember they passed seemed to be trying to repress smiles. He wondered if T'pol was noticing the same thing, but like always her face revealed nothing. Was it him? Had he spilt something on his uniform? Did he have something on his face? Whatever it was, it was making him feel very uneasy. Walking past two more personnel, he recieved the same response.Looking back over his shoulder he saw the two start whispering as they moved down the corridor. What was going on? 

"Hey, did you hear Commander Tucker, and T'pol were having sex on top of the warp core, someone saw them."

"Really? Well I guess Vulcan's are wilder than I thought"

"I guess the sayings true, once you go Vulcan, you never go back!"

* * *

Entering sickbay the two walked over to Doctor Phlox. A huge Denoblian smile burst upon his face upon seeing the two. 

"Can I help you Commanders? I heard the news."

Trip frowned "…and what new would that be?"

Phlox looked confused. "…that you and sub commander T'pol were found, how do you humans put it… making out."

"What!" Trip almost screamed.

"We did no such thing Doctor" T'pol stated, forcibly.

"Who told you doctor?" Trip demanded, taking a small step away from the Vulcan, as if the small distance would quell the spreading gossip.

"Ensign Cutler informed me, apparently there's a rumour going around."

"A rumour?….Oh this can't be good." Trip muttered interrupting the Doctor.

Trip's head dropped into his hands. "They spread so fast on a ship this small; it'll grow out of control if we don't stop it fast. You all remember the rumour about Malcolm. It took weeks before he convinced everyone he wasn't dating those four women." Trip groaned.

At that very moment, the doors to sickbay sprung open, and a very angry Jonathan Archer marched through the doors. "Commander Tucker, do you want to explain to me why my second in command is now pregnant with your child!"

Trip's eyes widened, and he gulped loudly. It seemed the gossip had spread, and become far worse. This was going to take a lot of explaining! Trip closed his eyes, he knew he should never have gotten out of bed this morning.

* * *

The End! 

Good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
